Souvenirs refoulés : le carnaval
by Nuclear Winter 101
Summary: One-shot sur les retrouvailles d'Ezio et Cristina pendant la fête du Doge.


Ezio s'avança vers le point de rendez-vous fixé.

« Ah mon ami te voilà ! l'interpella Leonardo en le voyant sur le pont. J'espérais que tu aurais mon message.

- J'ai très peu de temps. La fête du Doge va bientôt commencer, lui répondit l'assassin en lui donnant une brève accolade. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Seulement que j'ai entendu dire que Cristina Soderini, la fille de Vespucci, est à Venise pour le carnaval. Tu étais assez proche d'elle autrefois non ?

- Autrefois, oui… grogna Ezio en baissant la tête.

En le voyant esquiver son regard d'un air renfrogné à la mention de la jeune femme, Leonardo se reprocha d'avoir trop parler. Pas besoin de voir son visage pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs douloureux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il mette les pieds dans le plat…

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de te revoir. En plus, son mari l'accompagne …

_ Non, tu as bien fait. C'est parfait. C'est le carnaval ! Avec ce masque elle ne saura pas que c'est moi. Je sais comment attirer son attention. Je vais écrire une lettre comme si j'étais son mari et je lui fixerais un rendez-vous. Merci mon ami. »

S'il s'était attendu à un Ezio enthousiaste en annonçant la venue de Cristina, Leonardo ne savait pas si cet air de coureur de jupons bravache était finalement plus rassurant. Bien évidemment comme un idiot, il avait mentionné le mari. Rien de mieux pour aiguillonner la fierté d'un séducteur comme Ezio… De plus se faire passer pour son époux n'était, selon lui, pas la meilleure manière d'approcher une femme telle que Cristina Soderini. Mais enfin après tout, Leonardo n'était pas réputé pour ses talents de Don Juan mais pour ses dons d'artiste. Aussi au lieu de chercher à le retenir se contenta t'il de hocher brièvement la tête en le regardant s'éloigner.

Ezio, lui, se dirigea à grands pas vers la plazza principale sur laquelle se déroulaient les festivités du carnaval. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Revoir Cristina. Il y avait souvent pensé mais n'avait jamais trouver le courage de lui donner rendez-vous, de peur qu'elle le rejette. Sous ce masque il se sentait en sécurité. Il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire lorsqu'il vivait à Florence et combien elle lui avait manqué depuis tout ce temps. Ezio emprunta une feuille de papier et une plume à un poète qui vendait des vers dans la rue et entreprit d'imiter l'écriture de Manfredo pour griffonner quelques mots. Quand Cristina lui avait annoncé ses fiancailles, il avait ressenti le besoin stupide de se renseigner sur cet homme. Il aurait pu ne pas être net. Mais bien entendu hormis sa passion pour les jeux, c'était un homme honnête. Il entreprit de chasser son rival de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir l'esprit brouillé. Impatient de parler à la jeune femme, il utilisa sa vision d'aigle pour la retrouver dans la foule. Elle était accompagnée de trois amies. Ezio s'approcha du groupe et discrètement glissa la lettre dans un pli de sa robe.

« Voilà, pensa t'il en s'éloignant. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'attendre au point de rendez-vous »

En le rejoignant dans la ruelle déserte quelques instantsa près, Cristina lui tendit les mains en souriant. Ezio la fit tournoyer sur elle-même et la serra contre son torse, tout au bonheur de la sentir près de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière.

« Cristina », murmura t'il, perdant toute notion de prudence.

La tendresse amoureuse de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras fit rire Cristina.

« Manfredo, depuis quand est-tu si romantique ? »

Pour Ezio la remarque eut l'effet d'une claque. Brusquement il se rappela de sa situation.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle regarde avec ses yeux » pensa t'il.

La honte et la culpabilité l'envahissait. Pourquoi avait-il fait çà ? Il devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas Manfredo. Il devait arrêter cette mascarade. Mais tout aussitôt, d'autres pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit. Ce regard si tendre… Elle et son mari devaient partager des moments de complicités, des instants de la vie quotidienne. Et d'autres… plus intimes. Un bonheur qui aurait du être le sien et qui lui avait était arraché en même temps que son père et que ses frères.

« Chutt… » la berça t'il, espérant par la même faire disparaître le tourbillon d'images qui l'assaillait.

Elle tendit alors ses lèvres vers les siennes et Ezio la plaquant légèrement contre le mur, se mit à l'embrasser. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille puis remonta lentement vers ses épaules. Enfin il la retrouvait.

Cristina se demandait quel changement avait pu s'opérer chez son mari. Elle ne s'était jamais senti si bien dans ses bras. Il avait l'air plus musclé, un peu plus grand. L'incertitude l'envahit. Manfredo n'embrassait pas comme cela. Pour autant la sensation ne lui était pas inconnue… Quand elle sentit la cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure de l'homme, elle le repoussa brutalement. Surpris ce-dernier garda les mains en l'air un instant.

Ezio vit la peur et le trouble dans les yeux de Cristina tandis qu'elle se détachait de lui. Son regard le paralysa sur place. Incapable de bouger, il la laissa oter son masque.

« Ezio », souffla t'elle, choquée. Elle se reprit rapidement et la colère la sumergea.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Comment oses-tu ?

_ Cristina, calmes-toi , la supplia Ezio, tendant la main en signe d'apaisement.

_ Que je me calme ? Cela fait huit ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et je retrouve à la place de mon mari !

_ Oui, reconnu-t'il en baissant la tête. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas si… je te le demandais.

_ C'est vrai, j'aurais refusé de te revoir. »

Cette déclaration déchira Ezio comme un coup de poignard. Sous l'impact des mots, il tressaillit, incapable de répondre. Cependant Cristina, profondément blessée, continuait d'une voix cassée :

« Comment as-tu pu faire cela. Jusqu'où comptais-tu aller, hein ? Tu me prends pour qui ? De passage à Venise tu t'ennuyais alors tu t'es dit que je te changerais des putains ? »

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« Cristina…

_ La dernière fois aussi tu m'as embrassée dans une ruelle mais tu ne m'as pas dissuadée de me marier, murmura t'elle. Tu m'as laissée en me disant qu'il serait un bon mari.

_ J'ai pris la bonne décision. Il t'aimait, tenta de se justifier Ezio

_ Je me moque de ce qu'il ressentait. C'est TOI que j'aimais ! Mais, continua-t'elle en inspirant, il semblerait que ce n'était pas ton cas. J'aime Manfredo, peut-être pas comme j'aurais pu t'aimer, mais je le respecte et je tiens énormément à lui. Il m'aime profondément, si tu peux comprendre ce que cela signifie. Et je ne trahirais jamais sa confiance. Tu as largement eu ta seconde chance… Je t'en prie Ezio. Ne cherche jamais à me revoir. Ou j'agirais en conséquence… » acheva t'elle en s'éloignant toujours en pleurs.

Ezio la regarda partir et longtemps après son départ continua à fixer le vide. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il se sentait monstrueux. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Il était parti pour ne pas gacher son bonheur. Comment aurait-il pu lui offrir ce que Manfredo lui proposait ? Un foyer sûr, une vie confortable et heureuse. Cristina Auditore, femme d'un Assassin, aurait risqué le viol et le gibet alors que sur Cristina Soderini, épouse d'un proche de Lorenzo de Medici, croulent les attentions et les cadeaux. Jamais il n'aurait supporté qu'elle subisse la même chose que sa mère. Il se mit à penser à ce qu'aurait été leurs vies, tous les deux, sans le drame de Florence. Tous les matins il la quitterait pour aller travailler. Et tous les soirs il la retrouverait, avec leurs enfants, en train de l'attendre pour dîner… Aussi simple que cela.

Ramassant son masque, il le réajusta sur son visage, cachant ainsi les larmes de sa vie perdue pour redevenir aux yeux du monde un Assassin. La fête du Doge allait bientôt commencer.


End file.
